The Stat System
The stat system is used to personalise your character, letting you choose strengths and weaknesses that differentiate them from others. Each stat offers a variety of different benefits, as listed below. The system is managed with Wailing Widow, a custom made Discord bot. The Stats Please note, the stats may be used for situations and actions that the word (Social, Finesse etc.,) are often associated with. The descriptions here are just guidelines to cover the basics of how these stats may be used. Vitality: Encompasses the DND stats of Strength and Constitution. Can be used for athletic feats like as enduring altitudes or temperatures, prolonged exercise, moving heavy objects, etcetera. Finesse: Encompasses the DND stat of Dexterity. Can be used for more subtle physical acts, such as acts of balance, sleight of hand/pickpocketing, stealth, etcetera. Wisdom: Encompasses the DND stat Wisdom, with a small amount of Intelligence wrapped in. Used for tracking people under Stealth and looking for subtle details or hidden objects in an area. Social: Encompasses the DND stat Charisma with a small amount of social Wisdom. Used for weaving deceptions, persuading people, noticing lies and communicating your intentions to creatures wordlessly. Requires player consent when used on them, but works on NPCs without consent. The Commands 'Training' *Similar to Spell Casting & Learning, stats can be raised by training them. Which can be done with the command below. **You can can use s!train once per week, and the bot will reset every Friday at 5AM EST. **You must roleplay the training scenario, but they do not have to be long and one sentence will suffice. **You must train a stat twice times to get a +1 modifier on it, so if you train the same stat two weeks in a row, you will get a +1 to that stat. **There is a maximum of 90 Stat Modifiers, with a cap of 30 per stat. s!train 'Stat Checks' *Depending on certain situations, you may be asked or decide you want to try and roll for your success in an action. **The situations in which these roll checks may be used are described in their summary above. **The Social roll's main purpose is to be used on NPCs. Should you want to use them on a player, there must be an agreement between both players. To perform a Stat Check, use this command: s!roll 'Stat Roll Check in Combat' In the spells sheet, you'll notice that certain spells can be dodged or resisted by willpower. More information regarding the combat system, can be found here. If you roll higher than the spell's DC, it means you have escaped from the effects of the spell. It can be done with the commands below: *Dodge combines your Vitality and Finesse stats. s!dodge *Willpower combines your Wisdom and Social stats. s!willpower 'Yearly Stat Caps' Your total modifier for a dodge or willpower check, regardless of the total of your stats, cannot exceed the cap listed in the table below. As well, your modifier for any individual stat cannot exceed the cap. 'Spell Modifiers' Similar to both Spell Casting & Learning and The Potions System, stats will also use spell modifiers. Which can be added at the end of a command, such as the examples below. * (A)ssisted: Increases your dice size by two. (i.e. 1d4 --> 1d6) ** The usage of an 'A' will depend on the type of scenario you're playing. *** You may use an 'A' if your player is an expert at a 'fluff' activity. Such as dancing. *** In an adventure, a Pathfinder may give you the right to use an 'A'. * (B)urdened: Gives a -1 modifier to your dice check. ** When you're injured. * (L)uck: Doubles your stat modifier/bonus you get from training. ** It can only be used once a day and refreshes every 5AM, EST. s!roll vitality a s!roll finesse a l Resolving Stat Checks To decide who wins a stat roll off, there are a few methods that may be employed, but we'd like to stress that aside from official events (duels, dramatic adventures, etc) where the rules will be set by the overseer or pathfinder, the rules you use in scenarios outside of those are flexible and you may use different methods at your leisure. The stat bot is just acting as a way to allow people to mitigate some of the hard randomness that are d20 rolls, so think of it as a slightly more structured variation of that. Check vs Check You roll a stat check or an avoidance check against each other, the higher result wins. There will be issues in balance with regard to how many stats each player has based on year, but modifiers such as L can be used to even the odds. Some imbalance is to be expected due to the huge variance that can arise both physically and mentally between the student years, and in non-official scenes you may work out specific rules for the scene to balance that if you like. Check vs Avoidance Check In these cases, you may run a stat check against an Avoidance check, and compare the results. For instance both parties may consent to having one of the characters involved with a high Social modifier roll a stat check for it in an attempt to charm another character; the opposing character can perform a s!willpower avoidance check in response to try and resist. Another case would be someone performing a vitality or finesse roll against you, and you can perform an s!dodge avoidance check to try and circumvent it. Please note: Rolling social checks against player characters requires OOC consent from both parties, and should not be considered the normal use for Social rolls. Check vs Goal In some cases, you may set a goal for a roll to hit; you do this by either taking into account the size of the dice and modifier of the person making the check so it is a number they could feasibly hit, or in the case of an adventure or a larger event, you may offer a goal to the group and they can decide which character is most likely to achieve that goal. Check vs Roll In these cases, you may put a check up against a regular !roll that is tailored to suit the situation, this is similar to the check vs goal, only the goal has a random element to it. So for instance if you're in a scene with a first year, and they are trying to do a Finesse check, you can quickly consult their modifier and their dice, and do: !roll 1dx With the X adjusted to be within the realm of possibilities of their modifier. This is optional also, if the stakes are high and what is being !roll'd for should be hard to beat, you can just do a normal 1d20 instead. Alternatively, you can do a !roll against a !roll, but then add your modifier for the Stat at the end as a “boost”, or to mimic a character pushing past their limits in a time of need. Here is an example scenario: You are rolling a finesse check against a 1d20 roll, you have 3 finesse. The challenger rolled a 17, and that is the number you need to beat. You roll a 1d20 in return and get a 15, but after you add on the +3 of your finesse, you have an 18 and are able to beat the roll. ★★★ Those are just some of the examples you can use to resolve stat checks, and you are absolutely encouraged to make your own rules and methods as you please. Once more, these rules are flexible and this system has primarily been developed to mitigate how random 1d20 rolls can be; it is absolutely believable for students to have specialities that give them an edge in certain situations, which is something we were unable to adequately systemize before.Category:OOC ArticlesCategory:Handbook ArticleCategory:Bot Systems